


Fifty Shades of Sugden

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: I'll add more tags as we go along, Kinda, M/M, PWP, Slow Burn, Smut (Later)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: I've had this idea for a while, posting the first chapter to see if you're interested and then i'll continue. Rated explicit for later chapters, based on the Fifty Shades series (if that isn't totally obvious lmao) but will veer off into it's own story as we go along. Let me know what you think :) x





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” 

It’s the fourteenth time Aaron’s heard those words in the last twenty minutes, usually accompanied by a sneeze, cough or splutter from his best mate who has been struck down with the _practically life-threatening_ man flu. Aaron’s rushing around dressed in his one and only suit which usually only gets to see the inside of a courtroom but is getting special usage today on his trip into the city. 

“It’s fine Adam, stop fussing” 

He’s lying actually, he does mind. Aaron hates the idea of venturing into the city centre and facing a load of posh twats in their high-end jobs and overpriced three-piece suits, but Adam’s his best mate and honestly, he’d do almost anything for him. They’d been practically brothers for years after meeting back in the village where they spent their teenage years as best friends, the family connection only made legit when Aaron’s Uncle married Adam’s Mum. 

Adam was from a farming family and his Mum still ran the family farm back home but like his sisters he hadn’t wanted to be stuck in a quiet Yorkshire village for the rest of his life and so he’d moved into Leeds, Aaron tagging along for the ride. Adam was in university now, as were his sisters - he’d decided on a course in Business Management for various reasons but the main one being that he didn’t want to be a farm boy for the rest of his life, something Aaron had teased him for relentlessly since they met. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy farm life, he just wanted more - wanted better, he wanted to see the world a little before he grew too old to enjoy it and Aaron was happy to be his partner in crime. 

Part of his coursework meant he had to interview a top businessman or woman from the city, ask a bunch of probing questions and then present his research in front of the class at the end of the month, Aaron didn’t really see the point in it but Adam was dead-set on interviewing the most important business figure he could think of, and that was the CEO of Sugden Enterprises - Robert Sugden himself. Aaron didn’t really know much about him, just that if Adam wasn’t _definitely straight_ he’d think he was well and truly gagging for it the way he went on about the bloke. He was so interested in the business man that he’d waited seven whole months on a waiting list just to get this interview with him and so man flu really did strike at the worst time. 

But here was his best friend, dressed as smartly as he could manage with a messenger bag over his shoulder ready to leave the comfortable life of mechanics behind him for the day to head into the centre of the city and find his way to the high-end office of Mr Sugden, all because he was too good of a friend to let Adam throw his opportunity away. They didn’t live far outside of the city, around a ten minute drive at most but the parking was horrendous at this time of day so Aaron took the smart idea and travelled by train, thankfully the station was a short walk from his destination. 

Sugden Enterprises was situated in the centre of Leeds, overlooking the waterfront. It came in the form of a twenty-storey building, glass-panelled and brushed-steel towering above the other office blocks in the area. He entered the building and immediately felt out of place in the bustling crowd of business-types wearing suits that cost more than his car, he began to wish he’d borrowed something of Adams instead of recycling his blue suit. The receptionist at the front desk was old, but made to look younger with excessive amounts of plastic surgery and overdone make-up. She looked down the spectacles on the bridge of her nose, flitting her eyes over Aaron in a way that made him uncomfortable before handing him a Visitors pass and directing him to the elevator and the twentieth floor. 

There was another desk outside the elevator doors, situated in front of a wall of glass bordering a meeting room. Aaron was told to make himself comfortable on a leather sofa that reminded him more of a casting couch in a cheap porno, the seating area is overlooking the city centre with the canal running through the scene. It’s quite the view but Aaron begins to feel queasy at the height and so turns to face his back to the offending image. The receptionist tells him that Mr Sugden will be a few minutes before offering him refreshments, the fancy coffee in these sort of places is never to his taste and so he settles for water instead, polishing off the plastic cup in fifteen seconds flat just to calm his nerves.   
He thumbs through his notes while he waits, pissed off that Adam hasn’t even given him the faintest idea of who he’s dealing with. He could be a ninety year old double of Sandy Thomas or he could be some twenty-odd year old inheritance kid with a trust fund, Aaron doesn’t know what would be worse. He shuts the folder with a sigh wondering why the hell he had the idiocy to volunteer to something like this in the first place, it feels like forever before anyone approaches him again but before long a blonde girl in a pinafore nears him. 

“Mr Sugden will see you now.” 

Aaron disposes of his now empty plastic cup in the nearest bin before straightening his shirt out and making his way towards the office door, knocking twice before pushing it open. He trips over his shoelace and stumbles abruptly through the doorway, receiving a raised eyebrow from the shocked man inside. He mumbles a profanity to himself as he straightens up again, now redder and more flushed that he had been before “Sorry” he mumbles, shutting the door closed behind him. 

“You alright or should I have a doctor on standby?” Mr Sugden chuckles amused. 

Mr Sugden isn’t an old man at all, Aaron’s not sure about the trust fund idea yet. He’s dressed in a maroon suit with his blonde hair flicked neatly to the side of his head, he’s taller than Aaron but slimmer with fair skin and a splatter of freckles, completed appropriately with a set of sea-green eyes. _He looks like art._ He strides across the room to meet Aaron with a firm handshake that makes Aaron suddenly aware of his mechanics hands, rough against Mr Sugden’s who must have shares in some sort of hand cream because _God!_ his skin is soft. 

“Pleasure to meet you Mr Barton, I’m Robert Sugden” his voice is the perfect ratio of deep, smooth and rich. 

“A-Actually, Adam-.. uhh.. Mr Barton.. he’s sick.. so I said I’d step in” Aaron flusters awkwardly

“And you are?”

“Aaron.. - I’m his room-mate” 

“Another business student?”

“Actually I’m just a mechanic” Aaron explains, slightly put off by the thoughtful look on Mr Sugden’s face “I know it’s not really appropriate but.. Adam needed a favour so..”

“No, it’s fine.” Mr Sugden says eventually “I was a mechanic myself actually”

He nods his head towards a chair for Aaron to sit in before he stands in front of him, leaning on his desk as he watches Aaron set up the equipment Adam has given him. 

“Do you mind if I record you?” 

“No, go ahead”

“Okay.. so I have a few questions-..”

“Do you really?” he says amused as Aaron mentally kicks himself

“Right, first one..” He reads from the paper Adam has sent him with “What would you suggest for a budding business man who wants to run his own team?” 

“To always let your employees know who’s in charge, it’s essential for a leader to take charge of a situation, you must be confident in all of your choices” 

“You sound like a bit of a control freak-..” Aaron blurts “..- Sorry” he blushes, biting his lip and looking away, he always manages to let his mouth run away with him. 

“There’s nothing wrong with taking control Aaron, I exercise control in every aspect of my life” he replied coolly, he’s arrogant and self assured but he’s _interesting_.

They run through a few more questions, Aaron getting a little more confident in his role now.

“You invested last year in the relief appeal for the red cross, is that something close to your heart?”

“It’s business” Robert shrugs “It helps people of course, but at the end of the day it’s a good investment”

“It’s not going to hurt your reputation you know” Aaron laughs breathlessly

“What isn’t?”

“Admitting you care, it’s okay to have a heart underneath all of that ice Mr Sugden”

“Next question” he replied dryly and Aaron smiles a little triumphant that he seemed to have hit a nerve somewhere with that question. 

“You grew up on a farm but left home at a really young age..”

“..- is that a question or a statement?”

“Do you feel that affected your opportunities, coming from a village background?” 

“The city offers more opportunity, but it’s not about being rural versus urban - I have ambition, I was always going somewhere - not everyone can say that, regardless of where they come from”

Aaron pulls a face at his response “Bit cocky, innit?” 

“My siblings and I were raised the same, yet I’m here with everything I’ve ever wanted and they’re back in the village they’ll never leave. My brother works unsociable hours on the family farm and my sister cooks in the local pub.. that wasn’t down to anything but me being the more ambitious and determined of us all, survival of the fittest _innit?_ ” Mr Sugden’s tongue is sharp and dangerous, it makes Aaron feel things he really shouldn’t be feeling in the middle of an interview. 

“With all due respect Mr Sugden, they’re back home surrounded by their family and people they grew up with, working decent jobs to get by.. you’re loaded, living in a world some of us could only dream of.. but it doesn’t mean anything when you’re lonely” Aaron licked his bottom lip, satisfied that he’d shocked Mr Sugden with his response.

The interview was interrupted by the blonde girl from the desk walking into the office. 

“Mr Sugden, forgive me for interrupting but your next meeting is in six minutes”

“Cancel it” He instructs instantly “We’re not done here”

“I don’t want to keep you” Aaron shrugged “Time is money and all that..” 

“Think it’s only fair I get to know about you, Aaron” 

“There’s not much to tell, I’m a mechanic - live with Adam, moved from a village near Hotten a few years ago, not very interesting” 

“I employ a few mechanics, Classic cars are my hobby so I like to keep them in pristine condition..”

“I’ll be sure to send you my CV” Aaron snorted, shaking his head

“What’s so funny?” Robert frowned “It’s not every day you get to work on some of the best motors around”

“Not sure I’d fit into your world mate”

“Why’s that?”

“Well for one, this is the only suit I own and I dunno.. everyone seems a bit erm.. posh.. for my sort” 

“I’m hardly posh, grew up on a farm in Yorkshire”

“Yeah, well. You’re not a farm-boy any more are you Sugden?”

The question hangs in the air as the blonde girl interrupts yet again

“I’m really sorry Mr Sugden, but I’ve got Lawrence White at front desk for you” 

Robert groans, rolling his eyes. 

“It’s fine” Aaron gets up, shoving the paperwork into his bag “I reckon I’ve taken up enough of your time anyway, thanks” 

“I’ll walk you out” Robert offers, holding the door open 

“Making sure I don’t fall through your door again?” Aaron asks playfully

“Quite enjoyed watching you fall for me, actually” Robert smirks, his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip

Aaron is speechless as a blush creeps over his cheeks, he doesn’t answer - too afraid he’d give the game away. Was it really that obvious he’d been checking him out? _Fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loving the comments you lovely lot :) keep 'em coming x

Aaron leaves the building with his heart racing and something unsettling in his stomach. The cold air cools his face instantly but he’s pretty sure the entire lunch crowd of Leeds central can see his blush from miles away. Aaron’s gay, out and somewhat proud so it wasn’t the shock of his attraction to Mr Sugden that was new to him, it was his entire aura in general. Sure Aaron had kissed a few lads, even gone on a few dates but he’d never felt a pull as magnetic as this, not one that he wished he could explore further anyway. It pissed him off knowing that he’d never see Mr Sugden again, it’s not like they shared social circles - he was gutted - if he was honest and more than a little embarrassed that Mr Sugden obviously saw his interest, though he tried at best to look calm and collected. 

He was thankful, in a way that it wasn’t likely he’d run into him on his lunch hour or something. Back home, Adam’s in his boxers on the sofa with his duvet shoved messily under his knees, balancing a pot noodle precariously on his stomach as he flicks through daytime telly. “How was it?” he asks, sitting up as Aaron kicks his shoes off at the door. 

“You could have warned me he’d be so arrogant” Aaron sighed, shrugging his blazer off

“Was he a prick then?”

“Not really” Aaron shrugged “He’s younger than I expected”

“I’ve seen a few pictures, all the girls are fawning over him”

“Yeah, I guessed that” Aaron mumbled, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his top two buttons

“Ooh!” Adam cooed obnoxiously “Someone fancies the posh business bloke!”

“Shut up” Aaron groaned, his cheeks betraying his bashfulness

“Oh my God!” Adam laughed loudly “You _actually_ do!”

* 

Aaron managed to make his shift at the garage after lunch, burying his head in an engine and trying to forget about the disaster that morning had been. Adam hadn’t moved much by the time he got back home, busy transcribing the interview onto his laptop with some trashy daytime TV buzzing in the background. 

“You’ve got some good answers here mate, shame there’s no photos to go with it but I think you were a bit distracted so I’ll let you off” Adam grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively 

“What’s that look for?” Aaron frowned, chucking his keys into the little bowl on the sideboard

“Oh _come on_ Aaron” He laughed “I could practically hear the sexual tension through the speaker, you were totally gagging for him!” 

Aaron ran his hand down his face mortified “Ugh! Was I really obvious?”

“Hey, I reckon you could be my plus one at the next networking event, he might be there”

“No way, don’t you think I’ve embarrassed myself enough?” Aaron groaned “He probably thought I was a right mess, did I tell you I literally _fell_ through his doorway?”

“Ha! You _actually_ fell for him?!”

Aaron thought back to the comment Robert had made on his way out “Something like that” he mumbled before excusing himself for a shower.

*

Paddy made sure to ring at least once a week, it was a _thing_ and though Aaron rolled his eyes at every chance he got he had to admit he was a bit soft when it came to Paddy, his sort-of Dad. He’d been there for him at a time that no one else was, put up with a fucking a lot and lived to tell the tale, Aaron could thank him for countless reasons and though he totally did his head in 99% of the time he was fond of him, whoever said you can’t choose family clearly didn’t have a Paddy in their life.

“How are things in _the big city_.. have you met someone?”

“No Padders” Aaron groaned, scratching his eyebrow absently

“You can tell me you know-.. it’s just you sound different.. less.. _sulky_ ”

“I’m single as ever Paddy, you’ll be the _first_ to know when that status changes”

“I just worry about you, you’re 21 and you’ve never had a proper boyfriend.. in fact the last person you were with was Holly Barton and look how that ended-..”

“I’m aware Paddy, I don’t need reminding-..”

“I’m only saying because I care-..”

“Alright Paddy, well thanks for the _chat_ , when I manage to get a lad into my bed you’ll be the _first_ to know”

Paddy flusters for a moment, a tell-tale sign that he’s out of his depth “Well it doesn’t have to be right away-.. like not right at the time-.. you can-.. it’s just that-..”

“ _I get it Paddy_ , I’ll call you in a few days” Aaron rolled his eyes, leaving Paddy rambling to himself on the other end as he cut the call. 

*

Later that week Adam is well enough to go back to Uni, which means they don’t get much time together with Aaron working awkward shifts at the garage. It’s Wednesday before they manage to catch lunch together and Adam’s already planning their weekly Friday night out. He’s invited his weird cousin Finn who just so _happens_ to be gay, though he insists he’s not trying to push him onto Aaron but Aaron knows that’s _exactly_ what he’s doing.

“He’s a nice lad-..” Adam tries

“He’s _boring!_ ”

Aaron’s been back at the garage no more than half and hour, a bit of a sulk on at the thought of Finn crashing their night on the lash. It isn’t until he hears the crunch of gravel that he looks up to see an Austin Healy making it’s way up the forecourt, no prizes for guessing who the driver is. Aaron looked over to Ross with a short “I’ve got this one” before meeting him on the drivers side. 

“Thought you had your own mechanics” Aaron jutted his chin out, trying not to make it obvious that he was checking him out

“Well I was passing and she started making a noise” Robert shrugged, eyes flicking over Aaron’s blue overalls

“She?”  
“Aren’t all cars referred to with female pronouns?”

“Whatever you say” Aaron laughed “Pop the bonnet then”

He checked the car over as Robert made small talk, finally asking how the interview went which Aaron took as an opportunity to drop in a mention about the lack of photos, Adam could owe him for this one.

“I’m sure I can free up some time for a photo-shoot if you’re interested” Robert offered and Aaron couldn’t help but notice how generous and un-Robert-like he seemed, even though Aaron didn’t really know him all too well.

“Yeah, _Adam_ would love that” He replied, stressing his friends name - this most definitely wasn’t a personal favour, he knew that deep down.

Robert handed him a business card, telling him to call him when he’s found a suitable photographer. There’s a loose cable that needs readjusting in Robert’s car, Aaron fixes it within minutes - waving his hand and calling it ‘No Charge’. 

“Why?” Robert frowned, putting his wallet back in his pocket

“It took like two minutes, people can do things to be nice Robert, not everything comes with a price tag” Aaron shrugged, heading back inside the garage without another word. 

If he spent the rest of the afternoon tracing his fingers over Robert’s business card, then that was just out of sheer boredom. 

*

“But why did he come to your garage, of all places?” Adam pressed, for at least the fourth time since Aaron got back home “I’m sure he’s got breakdown coverage or something”

“He was just passing” Aaron shrugged, knowing deep down that it was weird of Robert to just drop in like that “Besides, stop your moaning - I got you a photo-shoot out of it didn’t I?”

“I _suppose_ I’ll let it slide, just this once” Adam hummed “I’ll get our Holly to do the shoot, you phone Sugden” 

“Why me? It’s your assignment” 

“Well you’re the one with the connection”

“Connection? Don’t be soft” 

“Don’t tell me you weren’t waiting for an excuse to put his number in your phone” Adam teased, putting his own phone to his ear to ring his sister.

Robert picked up on the second ring, answering with a short and sharp “Sugden.” that threw all plans of what Aaron was going to say into a cloud of disarray.

“Uh.. Hi.. Mr Sugden.. It’s er Aaron.. I mean.. Aaron Dingle.. We met the other day-..”

“Aaron” Robert spoke fondly “How nice to hear from you”

His voice is softer than when he first answered, a certain affection evident in his tone that mellows out Aaron completely, the way his name slips off his tongue like butter and-..

“Did you manage to sort the photographer?” Robert interrupts his train of thought

“I.. um.. We.. no, Adam.. would like to go ahead with the shoot if that’s okay, is tomorrow convenient?” 

“I’m staying at the Oakham hotel, Shall we say nine-thirty?” 

“Okay, I’ll see you there” Aaron blurts, forgetting once again that this didn’t actually involve him

“I look forward to it Aaron” Robert says easily, calming Aaron’s nerves with the velvety tone in his voice. The call is ended shortly after, with Aaron’s thumb hovering over the phone number debating whether to save it to his contacts or not - he does. He ignores Adam in the corner of his eye making heart symbols with his hands as he talks to his sister.


	3. Chapter 3

They’re setting up on the morning of the shoot and Holly hasn’t stopped gushing about Robert and how she’s “Heard he’s _really_ fit” Aaron can’t swallow the bitterness forming at the back of his tongue, sighing before mumbling a quiet “He’s alright” and shooting a warning glance to Adam who’s sniggering in the background. 

Robert arrives not a minute too late wearing a dark indigo suit with skinny-fit trousers that Aaron thinks should be all kinds of illegal. He can’t help but stare and prays it’s not obvious, he’s thankful that if Robert notices he doesn’t expose him in front of his friends. 

“Mr Dingle, we meet again” He’s back to the formalities among the new crowd and Aaron revels in the fact that he only uses his first name in _private_. 

“Good morning Mr Sugden, this is Adam Barton - who you’ve heard so much about, and this is his sister Holly - she’s our photographer for the day”

Adam attempts his best firm handshake although Aaron can spot the nervousness behind his smile a mile away, he’s his best friend after all. Holly wastes no time in eagerly shoving her brother aside, lingering her hand in Robert’s for longer than necessary though Robert doesn’t seem to pay her much attention.

He’s accompanied by a quiet man much older than he, some kind of body guard Aaron suspects with his dark hair combed neatly to the side and a blank expression plastered over his face. Aaron almost thinks he would look friendly and kind if he cracked a smile but the suit fitted neatly around his muscular form tells him this guy wouldn’t even crack a smile while he was breaking your spine.

Aaron watches from the sidelines as they take photos, Holly leading the shoot and telling him when to sit, stand and pose effortlessly like she’s so much more than a college-level photography student. He admires it, admires the way she’s making Robert pose more than anything. They’re done a while later and Adam thanks him again for the opportunity, Robert requests that Aaron show him out though Aaron knows he’s got the place mapped out in his mind already.

He dismisses the grumpy body-guard - known now as Graham - as Aaron follows him nervously, wandering if there’s a way to prolong the goodbye because Aaron’s not sure he’s ready to let go yet. He’s pleasantly surprised when Robert asks him to go for coffee with him, lets himself be directed to a small coffee joint at the end of the street and tries to look a little less out of his depth as Robert sits opposite him, sipping at his too-hot Americano while Aaron tips sugar into his tea. 

“So, the photographer-..” 

“Holly” Aaron fills in the blank, mentally kicking himself for even thinking that Robert wouldn’t fancy her, she is fit after all.. even if she wasn’t Aaron’s type. 

“Is she your girlfriend?” Robert asks bluntly

“What? _No_ ” Aaron laughs “It’s complicated” 

“What’s complicated about it, are you fucking her or not?” Robert shrugs nonchalantly and Aaron’s nearly choking on his tea before he regulates himself enough to form a response 

“No.. I did, a long time ago.. but we uh, we broke up” He explains awkwardly, not sure how much to give away

“Why?” Robert pushes, the idea of boundaries clearly foreign to him

Aaron thinks for a moment before answering “Conflict of interests”

“Oh?”  
“We both fancied the same bloke” Aaron shrugged, smiling at the amused expression on Roberts face

“You’re bisexual then?”

“Gay actually, Holly uh.. I was seventeen so..” Aaron trails off, feeling like he’s under a microscope in the tiny coffee shop

“Confused” Robert shrugs “It happens”

“You speaking from experience?” Aaron finds himself prying as he swirls a teaspoon around the cup

“I’m bisexual, if that’s what you’re asking” Robert admits coolly “So tell me more about you”

“What do you want to know? I told you I’m not very interesting”

Robert thinks for a moment “Are you an only child?”

“Technically, no. But I haven’t seen my sister since I was fifteen”

“Tell me about your parents”

Aaron wonders what’s with all the forward questions but then realises, he’s hasn’t met anyone quite like Robert before.

“My Mum co-owns a pub back home, Moved in with her when I was fifteen - My er.. Paddy.. he’s sort-of my Dad.. he’s a vet in the same village, he’s got a son Leo.. he’s my Godson.”

“So he’s your Step-Dad and Leo’s your half brother?” Robert furrows his brow

“No, it’s complicated.. Paddy and my Mum were together for a bit.. they broke up, I stayed with Paddy.. Paddy remarried and Leo’s his son with Rhona, his new wife”

“Wow, that’s a bit of a mix-up”

“Yeah, well.. blood’s nothing, you learn who your real family are” Aaron shrugged

“Quite right. So your Sister, she’s not your Mums?” 

“No, she’s my er.. G-Gordon.. she’s his..” 

“Another sort-of Dad?”

“Yeah.. no.. he’s my real Dad.. but only biologically-..” Aaron’s noticeably flustered as he looks down at his tea, a churning in his stomach as he thinks of his Dad and life before he met his Mum again.

“It’s alright” Robert nods “I don’t like talking about my Dad either” 

Aaron’s grateful that the conversation ends there, it’s late morning by the time they leave the coffee shop and Aaron’s due on a shift at the garage shortly after lunch. He hates the thought of this being his last meeting with Robert but he’s not sure it would work anyway, they’re worlds apart. 

They’re walking side-by-side as they head off down the road to where Graham’s still waiting outside the Oakham with the car, it’s only a split second that Aaron gets distracted by how _fucking gorgeous_ Robert looks in the sunshine but it’s enough to cloud his vision and without thinking he’s walking out in front of a car and Robert’s yanking him backwards roughly by the wrist until he’s falling messily against his broad chest and the car is whizzing past with a loud horn. 

He’s startled and their faces are too close together and Aaron chances a glance down at his lips on instinct and can’t help the blush that creeps up his neck and pinks the tips of his ears as Robert whispers gently, his breath against his mouth and his voice low “I’m really not the right man for you Aaron..”

Aaron frowns, feeling awkward as he rebalances himself, looking away fearful that the embarrassment of their, well _his_ near kiss was evident on his face. 

_He doesn’t want me, of course he doesn’t want me_ is burning in the back of his mind as he refocusses on the traffic and bustle of crowds around him. “Thanks” Aaron says quietly, swallowing his shame and turning to face Robert who has an unreadable expression on his face “What for?”

“For saving my life.. for tea.. for the shoot.. take your pick” he says shrugging his shoulders

“Aaron - I..” 

“What Robert?” He responds dryly, first-naming him. 

“No problem” he says awkwardly, his expression hardening again as he looks away. 

“Goodbye, Mr Sugden” Aaron mumbles, seeing a gap in the traffic and storming through it, not bothering to look back at where Robert stood awkwardly on the pavement. 

*

Aaron’s mortified, he’s never been one to go out on a whim, not romantically at least. Sure he’s snogged a few blokes in bars when he had a few drinks inside him but he’s never had a boyfriend, never even allowed himself an awkward drunk fumble in the gents, that just wasn’t Aaron - he wasn’t outgoing like that.

Suddenly an awkward date with Finn Barton sounded a lot more desirable than being publicly rejected by someone like Robert Sugden, what was Aaron even thinking? Punching well above his weight like that. He groans inwardly as he races up the steps to the flat, why had he been so stupid?

He was glad that Adam hadn’t made it home before him, grabbing his overalls and heading off to the garage to spend the rest of his afternoon elbow-deep in grease and oil. He’d never felt more at home than with his head underneath a car bonnet and the faint buzz of Capital FM on the radio. He clocks off later than usual and by the time he’s made it back to the flat the sun is setting and he’s glad for the week to be over, it’s been a long one. 

He’d almost forgotten about the planned night out and he was ready to bail on drinks at their local bar but Adam had whined and whinged and soon enough Aaron had found himself having a quick shower before dressing in his favourite blue shirt and fitted jeans.

He’s had at least five pints before Adam’s cousin Ross buys a round of shots, Aaron necks two straight off before taking a third from Finn who’s grimacing at the green liquid swirling around the shot glass. Aaron follows Pete Barton out into the cold air while he’s having a smoke, he’s hoping that the outdoors will sober him up enough to get through the rest of the night but it’s not really working. 

It doesn’t take long for Pete to be coaxed down the other end of the smokers area by a redhead in a mini skirt. Aaron sighs, rolling his eyes before fishing his phone from his pocket in an attempt to cure his boredom. He thumbs across the dashboard, a wicked grin on his face when he spies the name of the last person he called “Robert Sugden” - he’s sure he can blame the alcohol for a drunk dial by the time Monday morning comes, heck - he might not even answer - _he does_.

“Aaron?”

“What did you mean before, about not being the right man?” Aaron slurs, closing his eyes briefly as he leans against the brick wall.

“Aaron are you okay? You sound.. weird?”

“I’m not the weird one, you are - Mister Mystery” Aaron giggles childishly

“Fucks sake” Robert mutters under his breath “Are you drunk?”

“SoWhatIfIAm?” Aaron retorts, his words muddling together messily under the influence of alcohol.

“Where are you?”

“Why, you going to tell on me?”

“Where are you Aaron?”

“Ooh, someone’s touchy” 

“Aaron, where the fuck are you?”

“Goodnight Mr Sugden, Sweet dreaaaAAaaams!” Aaron sings obnoxiously, he’s way too drunk to be allowed phone access right now and by the time he’s pocketed his phone again the feeling of dread is washing over his face “Oh God, what have you done now?” Aaron groans to himself, running his hand over his face before finding his way back into the bar and towards the table his friends are huddled around.

Ross is serving up tequila slammers and considering he’s just lost his last shred of dignity Aaron wastes no time in necking it as quickly as he can. He’s surprised he can see straight ten minutes later when Adam drags him onto the dance floor laughing. The room is spinning slightly and before he knows it Adam has been replaced with his younger, nerdier relative - Finn.

Aaron doesn’t hide his groan as his thick-rimmed glasses come into sight, he’s going to get Adam back for this, if he remembers by tomorrow morning. He can vaguely make out the buzz of Finn talking absolute nonsense in his ear but he’s not really focussed on the sound, more interested in _why is the floor moving?_ and _why did they let me have tequila?_

He comes down to earth with a bang when Finn awkwardly pushes his mouth against his, without warning though if there had been one Aaron probably wouldn’t have heard it. He shoves him off roughly by the shoulders, not bothering to glance at his probably hurt reaction, instead he’s dizzy and trying to locate his way back to the table but then Finn’s back in his circle, arms around him and Aaron thinks maybe he’s helping him back to the group but then his mouth is coming towards him again and Aaron’s growling a “Fuck off you wanker” before shoving him again.

Suddenly Finn is knocked out of the way by a strong pair of arms that find their way around Aaron’s stumbling form and it’s only when they guide him to the front exit of the bar that Aaron realises who they belong to - Robert.


	4. Chapter 4

“You found me” Aaron slurs as Robert sits him on a bench outside

“Tracked your phone, since you weren’t being cooperative” Robert sighs “What have you done to yourself Aaron?”

“I’ve had a drink Robert, people are allowed to have fun on a weekend - we’re not all business-y..”

“A drink? You’ve had about ten” Robert scolds, pulling a cup of water seemingly out of nowhere and ordering “Drink” as Aaron groans, reaching out for the cup reluctantly.

He’s watching as Aaron takes the smallest sip “Happy now?”

“All of it” 

Aaron reluctantly chugs down the remainder of the glass, slamming it clumsily on the bench as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Feel sick?” Robert asks, concerned 

“Oi, ‘m not a lightweight” Aaron laughs, his body swaying in his intoxication

When he’s able to stand on his own two feet he lets Robert guide him to a car at the side of the road, it’s not the Austin Healy but Aaron can’t bring himself to analyse more than that, instead allowing himself to be strapped into the passenger seat. He’s aware of the soft hum of Robert singing quietly to the stereo as they drive away from the buzz of the bar, but that’s all he can remember before waking up with his damp curls messy against white bed sheets.

This isn’t his bed at the flat and it sure as hell isn’t owned by any of the Barton boys. He looks around tiredly, wincing as the sun peeks through the blinds to his left. He’s in a hotel suite and he’s almost certain it’s the Oakham which means he spent the night here, in Robert Sugden’s bed.

He’s hyper-aware of his surroundings now, sitting himself up in bed and looking around at the mess of bedsheets, his jeans lying nearly on a chair to the side, two paracetamol and a pint of water on the bedside.. then back to the jeans, _oh fuck_ he’s not wearing his jeans, Robert must have helped him out of them.

He looks nervously under the covers and breathes a sigh of relief to find he’s wearing his boxers as well as his t shirt - he can just about handle being drunkenly undressed by the fittest bloke he’s ever met but losing his virginity and not being able to remember would be the worst case scenario. There’s a knock on the door, no prizes for guessing who it is.. Robert walks through the door under-dressed for the office but still a thousand times posher than Aaron could ever pull off.

He’s in a long sleeve jersey with four buttons down from the neck, a pair of loose grey trackies hang neatly from his hips with a designer logo pinned to the side pockets, he looks fit - even in his pajamas he looks fucking fit. 

“Did you undress me?” Aaron blurts, reddening under Robert’s amused gaze

“Didn’t think you’d want to sleep in your jeans”

“We didn’t.. y’know?” Aaron asks shyly, nodding down at his crotch as though it explained everything, he’s half-dressed but not taking any risks.

Robert’s chuckling to himself by now “I like my men conscious, actually”

The light-hearted mood is broken when Robert circles the bed, taking the medication from the bedside and pushing it into Aaron’s hand with the pint glass, seating himself on the side of the bed so he can watch him take it. Aaron thinks it’s pushy and controlling but protective and caring all in the same sentence. He knocks it back easily and Robert’s expression softens when he doesn’t kick up a fuss.

“Did you eat last night?” Robert asks, receiving a shake of the head in response “That’s why you were so drunk, Alcohol 101 Aaron - don’t drink on an empty stomach”

“Alright Dad” Aaron scoffs “Anything else you want to have a go at me for?”

“You’re lucky it’s just words” Robert tilts his head, watching him with an unreadable expression.

“Am I?” Aaron asks dumbly, letting his gaze fall to Robert’s lips that have parted slightly

“If you were mine I’d make sure you wouldn’t sit down for a week”

Aaron swallows, the hair standing on the back of his neck as Robert dismisses the comment like he hasn’t just openly suggested he would be smacking his arse if he were his.. what did that mean anyway - _His_ \- like some sort of ownership? Aaron so desperately wanted to find out.

“Take a shower if you want - breakfast will be here shortly”

When Robert leaves the room Aaron wastes no time in heading for the en suite, shedding the last of his clothes and standing under the hot water. He lets his head fall softly against the tiles, thoughts ticking over in his mind. Robert had practically warned him away just a few hours before but then he’d shown up at the bar like some knight in shining armour and now he was suggesting he wanted to do _that_ sort of thing with Aaron. 

He groans to himself as he looks down at his semi-hard cock flagging slightly, the mere thought of Robert’s hands on him had made the blood throb desperately in his lower-half. It took all of his will-power not to palm himself desperately in the confines of the shower, knowing Robert was a wall away, walking around like a fucking Disney Prince in his castle. 

He switches the shower to cold.

*

Robert orders a vast selection for breakfast and Aaron thinks instantly that he’s trying to show off his money but the slightly nervous undertone in his voice tells him that maybe he’s trying to impress him? _Surely that’s not it_ Aaron thinks to himself. 

“So why did you come last night?” Aaron asks after a while

“You called me”

“Yeah, but I was drunk - doesn’t explain why you bothered to come find me”

“Is it so bad to think that I might actually care about you?”

“You don’t know me-..”

“No, but I want to”

“Well you’re sending me mixed signals, you couldn’t get away quick enough before..” 

“You’re making it harder and harder for me to stay away from you Aaron, don’t you see that?” Robert explains exasperatedly

“Then don’t” Aaron replies bluntly, biting his lip on instinct - curious at the audible exhale from Robert as he watches the natural movement.

“If you keep biting your lip like that, I won’t be able to keep my hands off you”

“I’m not stopping you” Aaron challenges, eyeing him with fake confidence

“Not yet” Robert smiles darkly, dragging his eyes from Aaron’s lips to his eyes

“What, why?” 

“Not until I have your written consent” Robert shrugs like it’s the most normal explanation in the world

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what it sounds like” Robert smiles bemused, turning to take a sip of his coffee “I need to show you, what I mean exactly.. when do you finish work?”

“Half six” 

“I can pick you up around 8, have dinner with me and I can explain everything” he offers

“Why can’t you explain now? I don’t have to be in work for another few hours”

“I’m enjoying spending the morning with you Aaron.. after tonight I doubt you’ll want to see me again, let me make the most of our time together..”

Aaron frowns slightly but allows Robert to pour him another cup of tea, pushing the thought to the back of his mind because Robert’s Robert and he’s not about to give up his mysterious persona any time soon. 

The day at the garage is rather quiet, there were a couple of motors brought in early afternoon but the rest of the day is spent doing paperwork that Aaron just can’t keep his focus on, his mind is elsewhere - that elsewhere being with Robert Sugden, back at Sugden Enterprises and the knowledge that he’d be having dinner and _something else_ with him in just a few hours. 

The mere thought of it has Aaron hot under the collar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get *interesting* - would love to hear what you'd like to see/not see further on in the story :)

Graham’s driving when Robert pulls up at precisely the correct time. Punctuality is everything. 

Aaron hadn’t been sure what to wear but he’s in his best grey jumper and some black jeans he only ever wore for a fancy meal a couple of years back. He feels smart but next to Robert there’s no doubt he’ll look third class. It’s barely a twenty minute journey to Robert’s house but it’s situated away from the city and everything it so secluded and solitary, it’s like the perfect mix of the Yorkshire countryside and the city high-life.

Robert’s house is all glass and white structure, the windows are tinted so you can’t see inside but Aaron bets the view from every room are as incredible as the architecture. Graham drops them at the door before taking the car into one of the various garages at the left of the property. Everything is modern and Aaron thinks it looks like something out of a film, from the large double-doors to the long tiled entrance hallway. 

The kitchen is huge and sophisticated, there’s a long dining table that could seat about twelve people and Aaron wonders if the private Mr Sugden has ever filled it. He’s offered a drink and then they continue their tour, Aaron’s in awe of the huge TV and various games consoles putting the PS4 that he and Adam clubbed together for to shame. 

They cut to the chase rather quickly, or Aaron does at least.

“Are you going to tell me what you meant by written consent or continue to dazzle me with your games collection?”

“Very well” Robert says amused, pulling paperwork from seemingly nowhere “This is a non-disclosure agreement”

Aaron frowns slightly, he’s not sure what he expected but this definitely wasn’t at the top of his list.

“I’m afraid my lawyer insists on it” Robert continues, seeming a little apprehensive

“And what exactly is that?”

“It means that if we were to have a relationship you cannot disclose anything about us, to anyone, even if we break up”

Aaron nods, it’s unusual but he supposes with having such a high profile he can’t risk the slander of a pissed-off ex. 

“Alright, giz’ a pen then”

“You haven’t even read it” Robert frowns

“You just told me what it says”

“You must _always_ read things before you sign, God Aaron!” 

“Look, I know you don’t know me yet but I’m not the sort of bloke who’s going to slag you off first chance I get” Aaron sighs “If we don’t work out, we don’t work out - I’m not some bitter bunny boiler who’s out for what he can get, I like you”

Robert’s face softens at the admission and he hands him a pen, watching curiously as he scrawls his name on the dotted line.

“So, is that it?” Aaron tilts his head “You going to kiss me already?”

“Not quite” Robert smirks “You haven’t seen half of it yet, you might still leg it out of here without a second glance”

“So what’s next Mr Tour-guide?” Aaron raises his eyebrows playfully

“I want to show you my playroom” He says with an air of confidence

“I’ve already seen it” Aaron frowns, glancing back down at the games consoles 

“Not what I meant” he breathes, tugging on Aaron’s hand until he follows him upstairs.

They’re standing in front of a locked door that looks different to the others, heavier and less bedroom-y. Robert pulls a brass key from his ring pocket and slides it into the lock without turning, instead glancing at Aaron apprehensively.

“If you don’t like what you see, you can leave any time” he explains “Graham will take you wherever you want to go and you won’t have to see me again if that’s what you decide”

Aaron frowns, a mash-up of a serial killer and a weird stamp collector in his mind “Open the door Robert”

He turns the key and hovers behind as Aaron walks through the doorway to be met with a scene beyond his wildest imagination. “Fuck” he mutters. 

The lighting is soft and subtle from the overhead spotlights casting warm lighting down onto the room below. The walls, what can be seen of them are painted red. The floor is a dark wood, varnished and polished to perfection, it’s a room that doesn’t look like it belongs in the minimalistic house at all.

There is a four-poster bed against the far wall of the room, it’s sheets are a luxury purple and it looks new, like it hasn’t been slept in. The walls are adorned with rows and rows of ropes and chains and restraints and _toys_. Aaron feels like he’s stepped into a porno and really he should be running for the exit but all the blood in his body has rushed to his crotch and he’s curious, really fucking curious.

He glances back at Robert who’s standing awkwardly in the corner, watching Aaron with interest and reservation and nervousness? Aaron turns, stepping further into the room and lets his fingers trail across the woodwork before he turns back to Robert who’s now shadowing him on his tour. 

“Thoughts?” Robert whispers apprehensively, the silence killing him

“You want to use this stuff on.. me? Or for me to use it on.. you?”

“I’m a dominant” Robert says easily, in such a way that Aaron knows it’s not the first time he’s explained this role to someone “I want you to submit yourself to me”

“You want to hurt me?”

“No, I want to make you feel things you’ve never felt before”

“Is that to..?” Aaron points vaguely at a whip hanging in the corner

“Yes” Robert answers easily, both knowing exactly what it’s for

“But why would I let you do that?”

“To please me”

“To please you?” Aaron repeats, receiving a short nod from Robert “and how exactly do I do that? By letting you hurt me?”

“I don’t want to hurt you Aaron, this is about pleasure over pain, but a little pain can be pleasurable-..”

“What does that even mean? I don’t think pain is anything but painful”

“I can show you, I’d teach you everything”

“Like a Master-Slave kind of thing?”

“You wouldn’t be a slave, you’d be a submissive”

“Same thing” Aaron snorts

“I’ll give you rules, if you follow them I’ll reward you, if you break them I’ll punish you”

“Sounds a lot like school, mate”

“The more you submit to me, the more you follow me rules, the greater my pleasure, my joy, you’d be pleasing me and _believe me_ you’ll enjoy the rewards”

“So you get off on all of this but what do I get out of it? Sure the sex will probably be good but the punishments won’t be.. what’s my perk of the deal?”

“Me, quite simply.. you get me” Robert nods

Aaron sighs, glancing around the room again, he’s intrigued, like really intrigued but he’s also scared, he doesn’t want someone hurting him for their own gain, even if it is Robert fucking Sugden. 

“I won’t hurt you Aaron” he repeats, stroking his fingers down Aaron’s jawline, Aaron can’t help but lean into his touch, letting out a shaky breath as the electricity tingles through his skin.

“What if it’s too much?” Aaron asks finally

“You’ll have a safe-word that you can use and I’ll stop right away, but this is all about negotiation.. you’ll tell me what you are or aren’t willing to try” 

Aaron nods, looking around the room again curiously.

“Come on, let’s have dinner and we can talk about this..” Robert offers “if you decline my offer, Graham will take you home and we never have to mention this again, okay?”

Aaron nods, following Robert from the room. They’re sat at the dining table eating steak and chips, there are thoughts swimming around in Aaron’s head, it’s all been a lot to take in.

“If I were to say no..” Aaron asks quietly “Where does that leave us?”

Robert considers this for a moment before saying “I like you Aaron, I like you a lot.. but this is the only relationship I’m willing to have with you.. with anyone.. I’m afraid there can’t be a relationship without the agreement.”

Aaron nods sadly, taking another bite of his food and contemplating “There have been others, I assume?” Aaron watches his face, willing it to reveal something.

“Yes”  
“Men and Women?”

“Yes”

“You’re probably the most wanted man this side of Leeds” Aaron observes

“Probably” Robert fails to hide his smirk

“So, why me?” Aaron questions, noticing Robert’s expression soften for a moment

“What do you mean?”

“You could have anyone you want, I’m sure there’s loads of people willing to do this for even five minutes of your time.. so why me?”

“I can’t get you out of my head” Robert whispers “I want you Aaron, and I don’t like to deny myself the things that I crave”

Aaron bites his lip absently 

“I’d quite like to bite that lip” Robert whispers darkly, Aaron lets out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding, his reddened lip slipping from between his teeth and a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter for you this time :)) hope it lives up to expectations, let me know what you like/don't like - and what you'd like to see happen in the future :)) x

They’re sat in Robert’s office while Aaron reads over the contract, still not dead-set on whether he’ll sign it or not, still lost in curiosity and the need to find out what Robert’s all about. 

“I’ll answer any questions you have” Robert offers, pushing the paperwork across the desk

 

**Rules**   
_The submissive will obey any instruction given by the dominant without any hesitation.  
The submissive will agree to any sexual activity deemed fit by the dominant, except those defined in hard limits. He will do so eagerly and without hesitation. _

“What’s a hard limit?” Aaron asks, pointing to the first section

“We’ll get to that in a while carry on reading for now”

_The submissive will ensure his health is well-maintained, ensuring he achieves a full nights sleep (a minimum of seven hours per night), Stick to a healthy diet (Outlined on page four), and complete a pre-determined amount of exercise each week._

“Exercise? You think I’m fat or something?” Aaron snorts, nodding down at his toned stomach. Robert replies amused “I need you in tip-top fitness to cope with some of the more strenuous activities” Aaron raises and eyebrow, a smile quirking in the corner of his mouth before he reads on. 

_The submissive will only wear clothing pre-approved by the dominant, a clothing budget will be set aside which the submissive will utilize. The submissive will keep himself well-groomed at all times, visiting a specified salon to undergo whichever treatments the dominant sees fit._

“What, you want me to get my nails done?” Aaron raises his eyebrows 

“I was thinking more waxing, shaving, that sort of thing” Robert rolls his eyes

“I like my beard” Aaron frowns, stroking his fingers against the neat stubble

“So do I” Roberts eyes glint “I wasn’t talking about your beard”

_The submissive will not willingly put himself in danger, will not drink in excess and will not take recreational drugs. He will be held accountable for any wrongdoings, or misbehaviour committed when not in the presence of the dominant._

Aaron nodded, placing the first piece of paper face down on the desk, everything seemed fine, manageable. The next sheet was entitled “Hard Limits”. 

“What’s a hard limit then?”

”Things that you or I aren’t willing to partake in, you’ll see mine are outlined in the contract, we can add yours as we go along”

_No urination or defecation._  
No acts involving needles, knives, piercings or blood.   
No fire play.   
No play involving medical instruments.   
No acts involving outside help (I.e other people, animals)  
No acts that leave permanent marking or scarring to the skin. 

“Yeah, they all seem good” Aaron nods “I wouldn’t want to do any of that either”

“Good” Robert nods “Anything that you’d like to add?”

Aaron blanks for a moment, he can’t think of anything and wonders what would happen if he changes his mind when he actually tries something new.

“Is there anything you don’t like?” Robert pushes

“I don’t know” Aaron bites his lip, suddenly feeling under interrogation “I’ve never done anything like this before”

“Well when you’ve had sex, was there anything you didn’t like? A certain position, or a name or something-.. what is it?” he frowns, watching as Aaron blushes furiously “You can tell me Aaron, you have to be honest with me or this won’t work-..” 

“I haven’t done anything like this” Aaron admits “So I wouldn’t know”

“I know that but with previous partners-..”

“There haven’t been any Robert” Aaron blurts “Not since Holly anyway, and you know how that worked out..”

“I don’t understand” Robert furrows his brow before the realisation sets in “Y-You’re a virgin?”

“Well not technically..” Aaron tilts his head awkwardly “Okay, yeah, I guess so.. I’ve only ever been with a girl but that doesn’t count really, or at least I don’t think it does..” he rambles nervously

“You didn’t think to mention this earlier?” Robert raises his eyebrows

“It’s not something I usually bring up in casual conversation” Aaron laughs awkwardly

“How long have you been out?” Robert runs his fingers through his hair, seemingly stressed out.

“About four years… me and Holly broke up when I was seventeen, I’m 21 now so..” 

“Four years?” Robert furrows his brows “You’ve been out for years and you haven’t had a boyfriend?” he voices like it’s a foreign thought.

“Well I’m hardly a catch am I?” Aaron blurts out, slightly pissed off now “We don’t all have celebrity status and fucking.. _charm!_ ”

Robert’s silent for a moment as he comprehends what he’s learnt.

“But you’re fucking gorgeous” he blurts, staring at Aaron with an unreadable expression

“Uh.. thanks?” Aaron breathes a laugh nervously

“You must have blokes throwing themselves at you”

“Not really” Aaron shrugs “Well there was Finn but you kind of… shoved him out of the way” he chuckles lightly.

“I can’t believe you haven’t run a mile” Robert shakes his head “After everything I’ve shown you.. talking about my wants and needs.. when you’ve .. you’re.. “he blurts, staring at Aaron with an unreadable expression 

“I was interested” Aaron shrugs

“Does that mean you want to?”

“I want you.. Robert” Aaron admits shyly “Have done since the moment I fell through your office door.. I just.. I don’t really know what I’m doing here and you’re so sure of yourself and.. I reckon you’d probably want someone who at least knows what they’re doing..”

“Let me teach you” Robert whispers darkly “I’ll teach you everything I know, if you’ll let me”

“What about the hard limits?”

“We’ll learn as we go along.. and you’ll have your safe-word.. I’ll stop whenever you use it..”

“What if I’m not what you want?” Aaron asks insecurely 

“You’re everything I want” Robert breathes, barely an inch away from his mouth now “Just say the word and you’re mine”

“Yes” Aaron breathes, letting his eyes flutter shut as Robert’s lips finally brush against his own. 

He’s held in place by Robert’s large palm on the nape of his neck, tugging him in for a soft and inviting kiss, his tongue sliding past his lips with ease and massaging together with his own. Robert’s mouth is warm and desperate, the hint of coffee mixing together with the soft scent of expensive aftershave on his neck. Aaron allows himself to be pulled to his feet, blindly guided until he’s pressed against Robert’s strong body, the sound of everything on the desk being shoved unceremoniously to the floor before he’s hitched up onto the desktop and Robert’s standing between his legs and the kiss is deeper, more passionate and he can’t hide the moan that falls from his lips. 

The kiss is broken for mere seconds with Aaron allowing Robert to tug his jumper over his head, trusting Robert’s hands to guide him onto his back as he rejoins their lips, his fingertips exploring Aaron’s bare torso and finding his nipples immediately. The wooden desktop is cool against his back but he can’t focus too much on the temperature difference, too engrossed in the feeling of his nipples being tugged and rolled around between Robert’s fingers, he’s never touched himself like this before, wonders what he’s been missing all this time because it’s enough to make him whimper, his cock already tenting his jeans and rubbing against Robert’s thigh. 

It doesn’t take long for Robert to rid them both of their remaining clothes and Aaron should feel exposed, laying wanton on top of his boyfriends office desk but he’s gazing up at Robert like a blonde Adonis and he’s struck by how experienced he is, how deftly his expert fingers and lips are making him moan in all the right places and he just can’t get enough of Robert’s teeth grazing against his throat. “Oh the things I could do to you” He groans against his ear lobe, making Aaron’s eyes flutter shut and his lower half buck wantonly against his naked crotch. 

Robert’s got much needed supplies in the top drawer of his desk and Aaron’s not surprised, not with the way the playroom upstairs is kitted out. He watches as he rolls a condom onto his impressive length, coats his fingers in lubricant and then drips the remainder onto his perineum making Aaron squirm under the coldness. He positions him just how he wants him, knees bent and hole exposed and though Aaron’s watched enough pornos to get the general idea he’s still mesmerised by the idea of Robert’s thick cock going anywhere near his arse. 

He kisses his thighs, softly and open-mouthed trailing down to where Aaron can’t see him. Aaron’s breath hitches in his throat as he places a gentle kiss to the surface of his opening, feels the pad of his finger circling the puckered skin of his virginal hole. He’s too focused on the stroking of Robert’s fingers to notice that Robert’s leaned forward, flicked his tongue out from between his lips and dragged it across his leaking slit, coating himself in Aaron’s pre-cum. The distraction means that the moan is louder and more unexpected than Aaron would have liked but when Robert locks his lips around the head and forces his entire erection to the back of his throat Aaron can’t help but cry out his name repeatedly. 

He’s so lost in the feeling of his cock swelling impossibly more in Robert’s mouth that he’s relaxed enough to let Robert’s first finger breech the muscular walls and sink right in to the first knuckle. He moans loudly, clenching at first before relaxing and groaning as Robert begins to stroke his inner walls, curling his finger back on itself to tug at the tension, loosening him up as Aaron’s skin vibrates with tremors. 

Robert hollows his cheeks, pulling off and then teasing his cock-head between his pink lips meeting the same thrusts as his slender finger, easily sliding in another next to the first. It’s tight and Aaron’s feeling the burn by now, the sting is on the borderline of pain and pleasure but before long he’s grinding down on his fingers wantonly, just can’t help himself and his hands have found their way to Robert’s messed up hair. 

By the time Robert’s got three fingers buried deep in his arse Aaron is a whimpering, needy mess and Robert who’s stopped teasing his cock in fear that he’ll finish too quickly is loving every image of the writhing, wanton man beneath him. He curls his fingers against his prostate, rubbing furiously at the bundle of nerves, relentlessly teasing him as his cock spills over with sticky pre-cum and sweat makes his dark curls cling messily to his forehead. 

He gets a moment to breathe as Robert pulls his fingers free, pleased that Aaron is pliant and worked open enough for what he plans for him. He climbs on his knees over the desk and pulls Aaron into a hungry kiss, the taste of Aaron still strong on his tongue but enough to drag a deep groan from his throat. Robert lets him tangle his fingers in his hair, hold him close for a longer kiss before he pulls away and tugs Aaron’s lower lip with him. 

“I want you to feel me tomorrow” Robert whispers fervently “Remind you that you’re mine”

Aaron bites his lip as Robert positions himself, hooking under Aaron’s knees to pull him to the edge of the desk before pressing his sheathed cock against his fluttering hole and slowly sinking in, holding eye contact every inch of the way until Aaron’s eyes squeeze shut and his lip is turning white from how hard he’s biting. He stills, holding himself obediently in place until Aaron gives a short, sharp nod and permits him to push in deeper. 

It’s tight and hot, Robert expected no less but the whole idea that Aaron is giving himself to Robert, his first everything is enough to make Robert want to come untouched. The sensation of his tight walls contracting around his erection is almost too much and Robert’s pleased when he finally pushes in to the hilt, reaching forward to grasp Aaron’s hand with his own - waiting for the stretch to subside and Aaron to give him the go ahead to rock his fucking world. 

The pain’s like nothing he’s ever felt, it had started off as a slight burn, a sting that made tears prick the back of his eyes but now, he’s stretched to his limit and he’s scared that he’ll never get past this, he’ll never get to feel the pleasure he’s heard so much of, maybe it’s all a lie - a cruel trick and - _oh!_ There’s a warmth in his stomach that’s diluting the burn, suddenly he doesn’t just feel stretched, he feels _full_ and with every breath he takes it’s making Robert’s cock move ever so slightly inside him and it feels _incredible_ he wants more, needs more - he’s desperate for it. 

Robert can tell the moment the pleasure outweighs the pain, can see how Aaron’s face softens and he’s melting into a pool of goo and he’s alive with the feeling and it only takes a short test, a sudden rock of the hips and Aaron’s got this brand new moan and Robert can’t get enough of it, wants to hear it on repeat for the rest of his life because it’s making his cock impossibly harder and the feeling of Aaron’s fingertips bruising his shoulders as he grips on for dear life is almost too good. 

“How’s that feel?” Robert asks, circling his hips and expertly slamming into his prostate

“ _Fuck!_ R-Robert..” Aaron whimpers “Full.. so fucking- _aah!_ ”

He hits him again, locates his prostate effortlessly and pounds relentlessly into it until Aaron’s a babbling mess, barely coherent and his eyes are rolling back and his mouth is ajar, lips glistening with saliva as he loses himself. Robert knows it won’t last long, doesn’t expect it too - though he’d love nothing more than to watch Aaron like this for the rest of his life, listen to the sounds of him moaning his name over and over _Robert, Robert, Rob-..nngghh!_ until he spills over onto his torso and his back arches along with his orgasm. Robert pulls free, dropping the condom to the floor, leaning over his spent body and placing gentle kisses across his neck and jawline until he comes back down from his high, breathless and euphoric and wide-eyed.

“That was.. wow..” Aaron murmurs, laughing lightly

“As good as you expected?” 

“Better” Aaron admits, leaning up on his forearms and pushing himself up until he’s sitting on the edge of the desk, Robert stood in the gap between his thighs. 

“You didn’t?” Aaron nods down towards Robert’s erection, still standing proud and unspent

“This was all about you” Robert explains, cradling his hand against his jaw and pushing their lips together softly

“But..” Aaron pulls away, glancing down again “.. Can I?..”

Robert’s speechless for a moment, contemplating being polite and dismissing the whole idea but he can’t help but wander what Aaron’s mouth would feel like around his cock, can’t help it when he steps back allowing Aaron to drop to his knees on the office floor. 

He looks hesitant at first, curious even and Robert has to refrain from instructing him though he really wants to. He reaches a hands out and grips his fingers around his base loosely, letting his mouth fall open and his tongue sweep against Robert’s tip, coating his tongue in salty pre-cum before going in for a second taste. He locks his lips around the head, sucking softly and slowly before pushing further and inching Robert’s cock all the way to the back of his mouth as far as he can handle without gagging. 

The feeling of Robert’s fingers tangled in his loose curls spurs him on, hollowing his cheeks the same way he’d watched Robert do for him, and bobbing his head back and forth letting Robert’s cock noisily push between his slick lips, his tongue massaging the underside until he’s brave enough to slam forward and let the tip hit the back of his throat. 

He’s mere seconds away from gagging, not used to the feeling but Robert’s fingers tense in his hair and he’s tugging just enough to make Aaron moan around his mouthful, goosebumps raising on his shoulders and the back of his neck as Robert holds him in place. He sucks hard, slowly pulling off before pushing back in again, this time letting his cock slide along his tongue and even further down his throat. 

He’s pleased when Robert grunts his name, knows from the tell-tale strain in his voice that he’s close to spilling over, glad that he’s skilful enough to make even Robert Sugden reach orgasm. He bobs back and forth a few times, finishing with Robert’s cock-head in his mouth, sucking thirstily as his tongue teases his slit just enough to get Robert’s thighs quivering and his white hot cum painting the insides of his mouth. 

He swallows it all down obediently, sucking Robert dry before pulling away, a string of saliva linking his tip to Aaron’s swollen lower lip. He looks like he’s just stepped out of a porno, it’s evident in the hungry look that Robert gives him before dropping to his knees in front of him and pulling him in for a desperate kiss. 

This could work, he thinks.

And he’s curious, fuck he’s curious.


	7. Chapter 7

Aaron wakes up with his face pressed messily into sheets that smell of Robert. He’s alone but the bed is still warm on Robert’s side, the faint buzz of a radio playing somewhere downstairs and the overwhelming realisation that Robert’s his boyfriend now, and last night they had mind-blowing sex over the desk where he signs off all his paperwork. 

Aaron looks up to the ceiling sleepily, mesmerised by the realisation that this is his life now. 

He pads downstairs quietly, not bothering to wear anything other than his boxers from the night before. Robert’s in a similar attire, frying bacon in the kitchen with the radio on low - his arse looks good in white Calvin’s, Aaron wants to bite it - there’s something about being fucked just a few hours ago that’s ignited a fire in his belly and Robert is the arsonist. 

He seats himself at the breakfast bar, leaning his chin on his fist as he watches Robert hum along to the music, swaying his hips slightly - he jumps, slightly startled when he turns to face Aaron who’s licking his lips as he watches him move. Aaron bites his lip absently as Robert leans over to turn the radio dial to off, pausing on his way back to brush his lips against Aaron’s softly.

“Good Morning handsome” He grins, nudging his nose against Aaron’s

“It _is_ a Good Morning” Aaron groans softly, sucking his lip into his mouth

Aaron isn’t surprised that Robert is a great cook, he’s good at everything else - may as well make it a hat-trick. He listens to him talk about work while he tucks into his breakfast, just the sound of his hoarse, sleepy voice enough to stir something low in his stomach. 

It doesn’t take any persuasion to get Aaron to follow Robert into the shower, just the opportunity to get Robert with his boxers down again is enough of an incentive. He can’t help but feel like sex has unlocked something wanton in his brain, something that wasn’t there before but he so desperately wants to explore and Robert is the perfect teacher. 

He admires Robert’s unblemished skin under the fluorescent lighting, watches the water trickle down his body and disappear down past his thick thighs as Robert washes him down with lather. He moans softly, barely-there as Robert brushes the flannel across his sensitive nipples, still raw from where Robert had nipped at them the night before. 

Robert’s got a curious look in his eye as he works soap into Aaron’s abdomen, rubbing down the ridges and contours of his torso until he reaches his happy trail, one quick sweep of his pubic area before sliding back up and working on his torso again. Aaron doesn’t hide the exasperated sigh, desperate to have Robert’s hands on him again but more than willing to play along with whatever game Robert had planned. 

He goes with ease as Robert flips him around, pushes his forehead against the tiles and walks his hips out until he’s bent at an angle with Robert’s arousal gently brushing at the crease of his arse. He bites back a groan as Robert’s large hands work a lather down his spine and then part when they reach his tail-bone, each one taking a grip on the flesh of Aaron’s arse cheeks and kneading roughly. 

He pulls his cheeks apart, exposing his desperate hole to the trickle of warm water and not even trying to stop his tip from rubbing against the puckered skin. Robert’s thumb rubs gently at his rim, circling until he slowly sinks in and they both share a mutual gasp at how easy Aaron’s pliant body accepts him. He doesn’t push past the pad of his thumb, barely gets in to the first knuckle but it isn’t for lack of ease, he just wants to tease Aaron - wants him begging and Aaron doesn’t even have the restraint to play hard to get, he wants him - now. 

“Please Rob-..” He gasps, trying desperately to push back on Robert’s thumb but stopped by Robert’s knee against his thigh, preventing him from getting any further. 

“I reckon you’re all clean now..” Robert whispers lowly against the back of his ear “I want you in the red room, don’t get dressed” 

Aaron bites down on his lower lip as Robert pulls his hands away, opening the screen door and stepping out to cover his erection with a fluffy white towel, holding one out for Aaron who follows him obediently. 

Aaron’s struck by how warm the red room is, the bathroom had been steamy, but on their way down the hall the trickles of cooling water teased his hot skin, the colder air making his nipples harden untouched, his cock already interested from the sway of Robert’s hips in front of him. 

“Don’t be scared” Robert speaks softly, unlocking the door and walking them both inside

“I’m not” Aaron reassures, swallowing any fear as he crosses the threshold. 

The red room isn’t any different from how they left it but Aaron’s mind is open now and he’s full of wonder and amazement as he looks around at all the toys and equipment that await him. He wonders what Robert’s got in store for him, whether he’s going to ease him in gently or go straight to bending him over his knee - he’s not sure which he’d prefer at this point, just that he wants Robert’s hands on him as soon as possible.

“This is going to be a little different from what I would usually expect of you” Robert explains, turning to face him

“What would you usually expect?”

Robert points to a small red ‘X’ painted on the floor “When I invite you to the red room, you will enter through the door and kneel here with your head bowed awaiting instruction”

Aaron nods, licking his lips as he tries not to focus on the remnants of water droplets adorning Robert’s broad chest. 

“While we are here you address me as Sir unless I tell you otherwise, do you understand?”

“Yes Sir” Aaron answers easily, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth

“Your safe-word today is Pineapple” 

Aaron snorts in response

“Repeat it”

“Pineapple” Aaron says confidently, swallowing his humour in hopes that it will please him

“Good boy” Robert smirks, pointing across the left side of the room “Leave your towel by your feet and go stand underneath that beam”

Aaron does as instructed, his skin still damp and glistening from the shower but the heat of the room and the situation making his skin prickle. He looks up to see a steel carabiner clip hanging from the support. Robert asks for him to hold out his hands as he expertly ties his wrists in rope before securing him on the hook.

“What’s your safe-word?” Robert asks, hands on Aaron’s hips as he stands close behind him

“Pineapple”

“Don’t be afraid to use it if you need to” Robert says softly “You can say anything you want but I won’t stop until you use your safe-word - do you understand?”

“Yes sir” 

Robert moves to stand in front of him, eyes raking hungrily over his body so intense that it makes Aaron blush, the tips of his ears pinking slightly as Robert stares at him. He kisses him softly, bringing a small whimper from Aaron’s mouth as he pulls away, moving instantly to his stubble and grazing his teeth against the edge of his jawline. He leaves open-mouthed kisses along his neck and shoulder, trailing his tongue slowly from the base of his throat to his chin and bringing an appreciative hum from the younger man.

Robert disappears from sight for a few moments and though Aaron obediently stares at the opposite wall he’s fighting with himself not to turn around and look for him. He’s pleasantly surprised to feel his fingertips grazing down the back of his thighs a few moments later and lets his head fall down, chin against his chest as he awaits Robert’s touch. 

He doesn’t have to wait long because Robert’s got his hands on his arse again and he’s squeezing and massaging in the way that Aaron likes and every time he spreads his cheeks wide Aaron can feel the warm tickle of Robert’s breath against his waiting hole, it’s driving him crazy and he wants to push back on Robert’s face but the rope is holding him in place and if he were to die right now from sweet torture, he’d die a happy man. 

His thighs are beginning to tremble by the time Robert gets his mouth on him, spreads his cheeks as far as he can before slowly trailing the tip of his tongue around the circumference of his rim. The moan that Aaron forms gets punched from his gut, his eyes rolling back at the warmth of Robert’s tongue and by the time he’s pushing it past the ring of muscle and darting it into his hole his thighs are quivering under Robert’s hands and he’s whimpering as his legs turn to jelly. 

Robert alternates between kitten licks and pushing his tongue as far as he can reach inside him, flicking it around and tasting his inner walls, making Aaron’s cock spill pre-cum down the sides and onto the floor below. He tugs on the restraints desperately, moaning his name and losing himself in the bliss of Robert’s mouth on him.

“I want to touch you” He cries out, a layer of sweat making his skin glisten

“I know you do” Robert replies lowly, pulling away for just a second “You’re doing so well”

Robert’s large palms grip his thighs, pulling him against his face so roughly that Aaron’s feet aren’t on the ground any more - they’re hooked somewhere beneath Robert’s elbows and he’s hanging free from the bounding on his wrists. He’s barely coherent at this point, a babbling mess while Robert works his arse until it’s pliant enough to get three fingers in deep and still have room for his tongue to sweep the sides. 

Robert curls his fingers expertly until they locate his prostate, rubbing relentlessly on the bundle of nerves until Aaron’s crying out a stream of profanities and _Please Robert_ ’s but never his safe-word, always _Don’t stop_. Aaron just wants to be fucked at this point, hard - he knows that Robert won’t give it to him though, wants to test him - see how far he can push him and he’s about to find out, Aaron can feel the warmth pooling in his lower stomach and he doesn’t have time to warn Robert before he’s painting the floor with white hot streaks of cum and moaning out Robert’s name repeatedly until he comes down. 

He’s exhausted by the time Robert lowers his feet to the ground, can barely hold his own weight and he’s a grateful, if not a little bit embarrassed when Robert unties his wrists and picks him up bridal style, carrying him over to the four-poster bed and laying him on the luxury sheets. He could sleep for a week, now he knows what Robert had meant before about strenuous activities and really, he knew this hadn’t even been half of it. 

He let himself doze off with his head on Robert’s chest, comfortable in the knowledge that he’s next to him, protecting him. He felt like he slept for hours with Robert’s arms wrapped protectively around him but he roused less than twenty minutes later feeling a little wiped out but good, _really fucking good_.

Aaron was reluctant to go home, it had been like living in another world spending time here alone with Robert and he didn’t feel ready to integrate back into normal life. He had a lot to think over, he’d seen a lot of things over the last few hours and deep down he was glad of the clear head space, knowing Robert was at the end of a phone-call waiting for him. 

Robert handed him a copy of the contract in a large envelope as he stood outside Graham’s car, asking him to research, really think about the hard limits and then if he’s still committed - to sign the forms, no pressure. The wild child inside Aaron had wanted to say fuck it and sign the papers then and there but the slightly sensible side of him nodded his head, leaning in to kiss Robert softly on the lips before sliding into the back seat while Graham drove him home. 

The secluded house faded into the reflection in the rear-view mirror and Aaron hoped to God it wasn’t the last time he’d see the glass panels and white exterior.


End file.
